Protocols are offered by which ongoing synthetic efforts should culminate in the acquisition of: (a) pleuromutilin, a diterpene antibiotic produced by several basidiomycetes; (b) sterpuric acid, a sesquiterpenoid metabolite of the fungus Stereum purpureum; and (c) 3Beta-hydroxy-7Beta-kemp-8(9)-en-6-one, a cembrene-derived diterpene produced by nasute termite soldiers. In addition, new efforts are outlined for the purpose of developing new methodologies that will culminate in the laboratory preparation of: (d) acetoxycrenulide, a unique bicyclic cyclopropane-containing diterpenoid exuded by small brown phaeophyta; (e) 7,8-epoxy-4-basmen-6-one, a tricyclic diterpenoid of unusual structure produced by certain types of Oriental tobacco; (f) jatrophatrione, a tricyclic triketo diterpene possessing a 5/9/5-fused ring skeleton that exhibits good inhibitory activity toward the P-388 (3PS) lymphocytic leukemia test system; (g) neolemnanyl acetate, an irregular sesquiterpene produced by the Pacific soft coral Lemnalia africana; (h) cerorubenic acid-III, a kairomone secreted by Ceroplastes rubens recognized for its ability to control the ovipositional behavior of certain insects; and (i) punctatin A, a product of the dung fungus Poronia punctata that is reputed for its antibiotic activity.